


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by KingSaturnz



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 50s Greasers, AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Greased inspired, Homophobic Language, I finally wrote this AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sort Of, been stuck in my head, greaser!stanley, nerd!xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSaturnz/pseuds/KingSaturnz
Summary: After Stanley gets beat up by the gang leader of the Snakes, he is found by Xeno H. Wingfield. The nerd of his class. Surprised to hear that the school's number one has been kicked out of his house, he starts to pay more attention to him and discover the reason behind it.{ 50s AU }
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Track 01. A Regular Saturday Night

Stanley staggered back home, holding his abdomen with his right hand the other tried to support himself on the walls of the alley. “ _ Goddamn Snakes _ .” Stanley hissed, his bruises and wounds burning as he remembered the enemy gang ambushing him after work. He groaned and leaned against the wall, catching his breath. He slowly slid down and closed his eyes. “I’m going to… kick the shit out of them.” He huffed. 

He listened to some people walking by, talking about how they couldn’t wait to get home and eat or have some fun with their wives. Owners yelling and kicking cats out of their restaurants and a few troublemakers like Stanley who planned on staying after curfew doing misfits. Stanley frowned as he felt a presence looming over him, he opened his eyes as he took out his switchblade and put it inches away from the other person’s face. 

Stanley widened his eyes, well as much as he could with a black eye. “Nerd?” He lowered the switchblade.

“The name’s Xeno, not nerd.” Xeno said, looking at Stanley with an uninterested look.

“What are you doing here?” Stanley put his blade away and noticed that thick book Xeno always brought to school on his lap. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Xeno blinked before glancing down at his book. “I was kicked out of my house.”

Stanley stared at Xeno, not processing the words that came out of Xeno’s mouth. “Huh?”

“You sure got beat up, huh? Was it the Snakes?”

“Woah, woah, slow down.”

Xeno raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t talk fast?”

Stanley groaned as he leaned away from the wall. “What do you mean you got kicked out of your house?”

“Oh, that.” Xeno stayed quiet for a minute. “Just as I said, I was kicked out, that’s why I’m out here late.”

“But… aren’t you doing great at school?”

“Indeed, I’m number one throughout the school. Academically speaking, that is.”

“Exactly! And you’ve won a few prizes, right?”

“Yes, I have.” Xeno nodded. Stanley stared at him, as if what he said was proving something. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to tell me, Stanley.”

Stanley sighed. “ **_Why_ ** were you kicked out of your house?” Surprisingly enough, Xeno glanced away with a troubled expression. Instead of an actual answer, Xeno shrugged. Both of them were silent for a few minutes. Stanley never could have guessed that the nerdiest kid in his class would be kicked out of his home, Stanley had more probability of becoming homeless than Xeno.  _ Abusive parents, maybe?  _ Stanley thought. 

Silence.

Stanley sighed and put a shaky hand on the wall as he forced himself to stand up. Xeno looked up at him before standing up as well, holding his book close to his chest. “Are you okay? Should I call someone?”

Stanley shook his head. “No,” He let go of the wall and limped out of the alley. “I’ve had worse.”

Xeno hummed. “Okay, if you say so.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Alright, then, goodbye.”

“Yeah, good-wait, no!” Stanley put a hand on Xeno’s shoulder and felt his knees weakened. Xeno raised his left hand, in case he needed to give Stanley support. Which was most likely going to be the case. Stanley rested his forehead against the back of his hand that was holding onto Xeno’s shoulder. “Fuck.” He whined.

Xeno cleared his throat. “Need any help now?”

Stanley silently glared at his shoes before wrapping an arm around Xeno’s shoulders and leaned against him for support. “Whatever, nerd.”

“So,” Xeno grabbed his book with his left hand as the other slid on Stanley’s back. “Where do you live?” Stanley glanced down at Xeno, his dark brown eyes looking up at him.  _ Damn, why does he look small?  _ Stanley thought. “Stanley?”

Stanley blinked. “A-Ah, right, right.” Stanley tried to straighten his back, but felt a throb on the place where the leader of the Snakes had kicked him on. He hissed in pain and hunched over again. “J-Just… follow my directions.”

“Okay.” Xeno said, ignoring the many stares the people passing through gave them.

* * *

Xeno sighed in relief as the door to Stanley’s apartment unlocked. The taller boy had long passed out on him and it became harder to take Stanley home without dropping his book more than once. “I hope you live alone.” Xeno mumbled as he dragged Stanley inside and dropped his book on a nearby couch. 

With a lot of effort, he dragged Stanley to what Xeno theorized was his room. Helping him get in the bed was easier. When Xeno was about to leave, Stanley grabbed his left wrist. At first, Xeno thought he had woken up, but seeing Stanley’s chest rise and fall rhythmically proved him otherwise.

“Oh boy.” Xeno said. He tried to pull away from Stanley, but his grip was strong. Xeno blinked.  _ Is he  _ **_that_ ** _ strong or am I too weak?  _ He thought.  _ Probably the latter, I am lacking in physical endurance after all and I suck at P.E. classes.  _ Xeno was planning on waking him up, but the greaser might pull out his switchblade again or confuse him with a robber and attack him. “It must be past midnight already anyway.” Xeno mumbled, peeking outside Stanley’s window.

Xeno watched with boredom some random cats fight outside the window until a hispanic man came out with a slipper in his hands. “ _ Callense, malditos gatos! No dejan dormir a uno _ * _. _ ” The cats hissed before scramming away. 

Stanley’s apartment wasn’t in the safest neighborhood, unlike Xeno’s house. But somehow, Xeno felt more at ease in that place than his old place. Stanley chuckled in his sleep, catching Xeno’s attention. “Oh, baby~” Xeno tensed up, already predicting what was going to happen. He tried, once again, to get out of Stanley’s grip. Though, it was all for naught as Stanley pulled Xeno onto the bed and hugged him close to his chest.

Xeno managed to put his hands on Stanley’s chest to prevent from getting closer. He glanced up at the window, not wanting to look at his classmate’s face. “Yup,” Xeno tried to put as much distance as he could. “Just a regular saturday night, yay.” He mumbled in a sarcastic tone. 


	2. Track 02. Nerd of the School, Xeno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, a beautiful "friendship" bloomed.

When Stanley woke up, there was someone in his arms. At first, he thought it was his girlfriend, Cherry. Had she snuck out of her house to his apartment, again? He chuckled and brought  _ her _ closer, however, his baby had put her hands on his chest and prevented Stanley from cuddling with her. Stanley frowned. “Baby, are you mad at me?”

_ Cherry  _ sighed. “No, you’re just confusing me with someone else.”

“What?” Stanley opened his eyes and who was staring back at him was not his Cherry, but the nerd of the school Xeno. Stanley quickly let go of Xeno and with a surprised yell, he kicked Xeno down his bed. Xeno groaned before getting up and dusting himself up. “W-What the fuck were you doing in my bed!?”

Xeno glanced at the greaser with an unamused look. “I only brought you home and when I dropped you to bed, you pulled me in like a child with his teddy bear.” Stanley felt his face burn in embarrassment. “You ought to fix that habit.”

“Shut up! You’re not my mom.”

“Indeed, so I don’t care if you decide to follow up on that advice or not.” Xeno said before walking out of the room. Stanley sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. He got out of bed and followed Xeno, who was grabbing his book and was ready to leave. 

“Where are you going?”

Xeno glanced at him, before closing his eyes and shrugging. “Somewhere.”

“What do you mean ‘ _ somewhere _ ’!?”

“Does it matter where I am? Do  **_you_ ** care?”

“N-No…” Stanley said, a light blush painting across his right cheek as he glanced away. Xeno stared at Stanley before opening the door to his apartment.

“Then, our business here is done. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Ah, yeah… thanks?” Stanley said, though it ended sounding like a question. Xeno nodded before walking out. Stanley stared at the closed door for a few minutes before plopping down on one of his couches. Since last night, Stanley hadn’t really processed anything related to Xeno until he finally came to his senses. “Is he not afraid? No wonder he gets picked on at school.”

* * *

And so, the weekend was over. Once again, it was Monday.

Stanley had not seen Xeno since, but now that classes started they could bump into each other. Though, maybe Xeno will look less polished and clean as he always does. In fact, he expected to see the nerd wearing the same clothes since Saturday. 

“Hey nerd!” someone yelled, Stanley’s attention perked up and glanced as a jock skipped over to Xeno and slapped him in the forehead, laughing at his actions. Xeno held his forehead as he hissed in pain. Stanley frowned.

“Poor guy, if he knows people will bother him about his big forehead, why doesn’t he hide it?” Cherry said, resting her head against Stanley’s shoulder. For a second, Stanley had forgotten he was hanging out with his girlfriend during lunch. Once the jock left, Stanley noticed Xeno was wearing different clothes and looked as clean as ever.

“Strange.” Stanley murmured.

Cherry chuckled. “He is an oddball, isn’t he?”

Xeno glanced around and noticed Stanley’s stare. The greaser froze. Xeno sighed before walking out of the cafeteria with empty hands.  _ Does he not eat? Is that why he looks so weak?  _ Stanley thought, his eyes lingering on the cafeteria doors. Cherry stared at her boyfriend with eyebrows knitted, Stanley was acting weird. Before she could ask him if everything was okay, Stanley stood up with his untouched tray of food. “Sorry baby, I remember I have… um… detention.” 

Cherry blinked. “What? Wait, Stanley!?” Cherry called out to him, but the greaser was already out the doors with tray in hand. “What’s gotten into him all of a sudden!?”

* * *

“Xeno!” Xeno stopped and turned around to face Stanley, who caught up with him. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“If I eat, my tray will be pushed down and my clothes will get dirty.” Xeno said before starting to walk again.

Stanley walked beside him. “But you  _ have  _ to eat.”

“I know, my body needs to get nutrients after all.”

Stanley raised an eyebrow at him. “Anyway, where are you going?”

“Haven’t you asked me this question before?”

“Yeah?”

“Then there you go, same answer as before.”

“Don’t be like that! That's why you don’t have any friends.”

Xeno stopped in front of the Chemistry classroom and glanced at Stanley. “What makes you think I want friends?” He said before getting inside. Stanley looked at Xeno surprised.  _ Wow, he is not afraid, huh?  _ Stanley thought. He followed Xeno inside the classroom and sat next to him. 

“You can have my tray, I’m not hungry.”

Xeno glanced at Stanley with an eyebrow raised. “What do you want? I won’t do your homework, nor will I suck a teacher’s cock so they can pass you.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that why you approach me? Or do you want to hit me? I’ll say, if you are here to pretend to be my friend for a bet, I can pay you double the amount if you leave me alone.”

“What? No!” 

Xeno clicked his tongue. “Then what do you want?”

Stanley stared at Xeno flabbergasted. “I just… want to get to know you, that’s all.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You want to get to know me?”

“That’s right.”

“You, a greaser, wants to get to know me, a  _ nerd _ .” Xeno said, quoting the last word. 

Stanley smirked and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Xeno stayed quiet as he stared at Stanley before smirking. “You aren’t doing this for any ulterior motives, right? Like… wanting to know why I was kicked out and how I’m here, despite that?”

Stanley stifled a nervous laugh. “Pfft, of course not!” 

“Right, well, if you’re gonna be my  _ friend _ then I’ll warn you in advance that I only tell my  _ closest  _ friends all of my secrets.” Xeno said, quoting the word friend. “So if you’re really interested in me, you’re gonna have to… you know,  **_really_ ** get to know me. That fine with you?”

“Uh, sure, sure.”

Xeno stared at Stanley before smiling. “Alright, thanks for the food,  _ friend _ .” Xeno said, taking Stanley’s tray and eating in peace for the first time in a long while. Stanley stared at Xeno eat and felt a strange knot on his gut.  _ What did I just get myself into?  _ He thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I really enjoy writing this AU.**

**Author's Note:**

> *** Shut up, you damn cats! Not letting me get some sleep.**
> 
> **It's not word for word the translation, but it's basically what I was trying to convey.**


End file.
